


wrap me around your fingers (break the silence open wide)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kryptonians don't have soulmates the same way humans do and Kara's always felt that's just another thing that sets aside from the world she's trying to adjust to, she doesn't expect that when she meets Lucy things will change between them that makes her believe after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrap me around your fingers (break the silence open wide)

Kara had learned a lot about earth since she’d landed on it but the concept of soulmates still fascinated her. Kryptonians didn’t have anything like that, the mark that people on earth carried on their wrist.

 

When she was little she asked Alex about and first heard about soulmates. As Alex explained the mark could mean either romantic or platonic or both and sometimes the mark would change, their parents marks hadn’t but it was known for someone to wake up and find a new symbol on their wrist.

 

“So it’s magic,” Kara had stated, scrunching her nose in thought, it was after all, one of the few things Kryptonians were vulnerable to.

 

“It is what is.” Alex had told her and then kicked her out of her room.

 

Kara stared at wrist, the blankness of it and for the first time wished she could experience something the regular human way. The next day she tied a scarf around her wrist to hide it from everyone’s view and tried her best not to think about how lonely she felt in this world.

 

~~

 

Clark at least understood how she felt but Clark was also head over heels with Lois Lane who had the symbol for the House of El on her wrist since the day she was born.

 

Something Cat had ranted about one day in a mockery of Lois’ voice before sending Kara out to get her lunch.

 

“Are soulmates really that big a deal,” Kara asked Winn later as they sat in the break room. “I mean, they change all the time anyway and no one really knows what they mean…”

 

Winn shrugged, glancing down at his wrist which just looked like a smudge more than anything else.

 

“I might not be the right person to ask.” He held up his wrist with a small smile and then glanced towards hers, still covered. She knew he wanted to ask but instead she stood up, muttering around how Cat needed her and fled.

 

~~

 

James was unexpected and Kara was more than a little enamored with him but like her he always wore something that covered the mark.

 

At least he understood why she covered hers.

 

“The big guy didn’t like talking about it either,” James assured her, “But he still found somebody in the end.”

 

Kara tried not to be too miserable about that and instead went to go stop a bank robbery to cheer herself up.

 

~~

 

Lucy kept staring at her.

 

Not her as Kara but her as Supergirl, it was a little unnerving.

 

“Hey, do I have something on my face?” Kara whispered to Alex who shot an amused glance at her.

 

“No but I think Lucy would like to be.” Alex snickered and Kara huffed at her sister’s joke.

 

Still she tried to smile when she caught Lucy’s eyes, wondering why she was being scrutinized so much. Maybe she’d have a better time as Kara getting answers.

 

~~

 

“Lucy, wait, hi,” Kara said, pretending she was little out of breath as she caught up to Lucy in the elevator.

 

“You okay there?” Lucy sounded bemused, holding the elevator open for Kara to slip into.

 

“Yup, peachy, perfectly peachy.” Kara said and then winced when she realized what she had said, moving on quickly, “I just was wondering, since you’re new in town, if you wanted to get some dinner. I know a really great place.”

 

Lucy blinked slowly, tilting her head in consideration before she smiled, “That sounds great, I appreciate it Kara but you know you really don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“No I do,” Kara assured her, “Want to, not have to.” She adjusted her glasses on a habit, still smiling to show Lucy she meant it.

 

“If you’re sure.” Lucy said, relaxing a little and Kara kept grinning as she led them out of the building to the bar at the corner.

 

“I know they don’t look like much but their nachos are amazing,” Kara paused, “Do you like nachos? I don’t know if you eat them and then promptly work out to um, keep that body.” She finished lamely, internally groaning in her head.

 

Lucy pressed her lips together so she didn’t laugh and at that Kara did groan out loud.

 

“Can we pretend I didn’t say that?” Kara asked, flopping down into the seat at a table.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Lucy teased and then turned to greet the waiter as they walked up. “I hear the nachos here are great.”

 

Kara ducked her head and grinned, playing with the fork on the table and gently tapping out a beat to fill the silence.

 

“So aside from working at CatCo what do you like to do?” Lucy asked, taking a sip of the water the waiter had left for them, “Any saving the world?”

 

She was only joking but Kara laughed nervously, caught off guard and the fork in her hand snapped.

 

“Wow they really must have a low budget for cutlery here.” Lucy said, staring at the fork.

 

“It’s fine,” Kara shoved it under a napkin to hide it from view, “I…found it like that.” Alex might have been right that she needed to work on her lying but the truth was she didn’t particularly want to lie to Lucy. As someone who’d been in the Army Lucy knew the value of a secret and Kara wondered idly what she would do it Kara told her the truth.

 

James and Winn were nice, and she loved that they knew but there were times where she thought it have also been nice to have a woman to share her secret with who understood what it was like to have that pressure on them.

 

Alex would probably be furious if she told though, Hank even more so and Kara just sighed and pushed that idea aside.

 

Lucy was still raising her eyebrows in curiosity over the fork so Kara quickly changed the subject.

 

“I mostly just watch tv. Boring life, me.” At least that was a little true, Kara did flip through her Netflix a lot when she got back home from the DEO.

 

“I’m trying to figure out hobbies again,” Lucy admitted, looking a little sheepish, “It’s been a long time since I had a job with this much downtime.”

 

“You should come over then,” Kara was saying before she realized it, “I mean tv isn’t much but me and my sister also have board games.”

 

“Board games.” Lucy repeated, blinking.

 

“That came out less cool then I intended it but I swear it’s fun. James and Winn come too and we could always use another player.” Kara laughed to herself mostly, “Those two team up and then Alex and I get really competitive so a fifth person might balance that out. You can be on my team. Trust me Alex can kick our asses all on her own.”

 

“Sure,” Lucy finally said, a little bewildered still but nodding and smiling slowly in a way that Kara could tell was genuine. “Thank you, for including me. It’s been a little hard coming back here.”

 

“For James?” Kara asked, biting her lip and wondering if she should pry.

 

Lucy shrugged, “I always thought that even though our symbols didn’t match we could still make it work.”

 

“Symb- oh right. Soulmates.” Again Kara swallowed down the jealousy that humans got those.

 

Lucy didn’t notice her slip up and just chuckled, running a hand through her hair, “You know it’s weird, I always thought my having the same symbol as my sister meant we were going to compete for someone’s affections one day but then Superman literally catches her from falling and everyone can tell they’re in love and I thought ‘maybe I’m just supposed to be his best friend’ but he was…so boring.” Lucy made a face, “Don’t tell James I called him boring.”

 

Kara giggled a little at the bizarre situation and made a mental note to try to ask her cousin about his interactions with Lucy in the past.

 

“And then I thought, well James is obsessed with the guy maybe that’s what this thing means.” Lucy gestured to her wrist, still covered by her jacket, “Except then I come here and…there’s Supergirl.”

 

Kara froze, eyes wide and her mouth falling open a little.

 

“Supergirl?”

 

Lucy nodded and then sighed, sinking in her chair, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to just lay this all out but it’s been hard not having anyone who knows the going-ons, but you know James and…it’s just been rough.” Lucy finished, shoulders falling.

 

Kara reached over the table to rest her hand over top of Lucy’s, “It’s okay, really.” It was a shock actually and Kara wasn’t sure how to process this. “If you ever want to talk…I’m here.” She hated seeing Lucy so beaten down by this.

 

Maybe it was all a mistake somehow.

 

Kara swallowed hard and offered Lucy an encouraging smile that she returned tentatively. She pulled her hand away only when the nachos arrived and tried her best to remain cheerful and talkative about her day at CatCo while thinking about what to do with this information.

 

~~

 

Alex was not helpful, Alex wouldn’t stop snickering.

 

“Alex!” Kara groaned, “What am I supposed to do?”

 

“That’s up to you Kara,” Alex patted her on the shoulder, “Maybe talk to Clark, if anyone knows how to deal with Lane and a soulmate mark like that it would be him.”

 

Kara continued to sulk even as she flew off to take care of the robot rampaging in part of the city.

 

~~

 

Kara had met Lois only twice before and while she aware that Lois was in on the secret that she was Clark’s cousin she was still a little uncertain of how much she could say around her.

 

“The big guy’s not here.” Lois stated when she opened the balcony window to let Kara in. “And might be best to use the front door next time.”

 

“Sorry,” Kara shuffled on her feet, picking lightly at her cape.

 

Lois hummed at her, tilting her head and looking at Kara like she was trying to find all her secrets. “Is this about my sister?”

 

Kara’s eyes widened, “How did you know?”

 

Lois snorted, “Cause she showed up in your city and now a month later you show up here.” Lois sat down in one of the chairs in the living room and Kara gingerly sat on the couch, “Guessing you saw her mark then?”

 

“Something like that.” Kara’s sighed, “What do I do? What did you and Clark do when you found out?”

 

Lois shrugged, “We worked it out. He decided that I meant enough to him to try and I knew we could make it work.”

 

Kara fidgeted on the couch still, not seeing how this could help her and then Lois chuckled, catching her attention.

 

“You know when you showed up in those cape and tights just like he did my first thought was ‘thank god’.”

 

“What?” Kara raised her head, blinking and trying to figure out why.

 

“My sister and I might not have always gotten along and there are times where I’m not sure I like her, but she is my sister.” Lois began and Kara smiled softly, that sounded like a struggle Alex had gone through with her, “And growing up with the two of us having the same mark, it was confusing. She was upset, I came first so chances were that the romantic part of that mark was mine. Lucy didn’t know where she fit, she was always trying to find that.”

 

“Oh,” Kara pressed her lips together in consideration, of all things she knew the struggle in finding a place for yourself.

 

“Just talk to her.” Lois said, “See if it can work for you two.”

 

Kara nodded, standing up and getting ready to fly out when she hesitated, turning towards Lois.

 

“Did- did Clark ever doubt that you two were meant to be?”

 

“Smallville nearly told me he loved me our first day of work. But you’re not him. Stop trying to be.” Lois stood up, resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“You know you’re not nearly as bad as Cat says you are.” Kara told her.

 

Lois grinned sharply, “Yes I am. But it’s sweet you think that.” The way she said it had Kara thinking she was mocking the small town she’d grown up in, like there was some backwards thinking there. “I’d say tell my sister I say hi but she won’t care either way.”

 

“I’ll tell her anyway.” Kara promised with a smile and then flew out and back to National City, hearing Lois mutter something about ‘meddling Kryptonians’ as she did.

 

She idly flew around the city, listening for any cries of help but for once the city was quiet. She eventually situated herself on the roof of CatCo, just to get a kick out of it in the morning if Cat found out Supergirl had been there and she’d missed it.

 

“She’s not going to like that.” Someone called out, echoing her thoughts and Kara looked down to see Lucy standing on the balcony.

 

Kara nearly groaned, though she had considered Lois’ advice and knew she should talk to Lucy she hadn’t thought it would be so soon.

 

“Miss Lane.” Kara flew down, adopting the more serious tone she did as Supergirl, “What are you doing here so late?”

 

“Looking over drafts of legal notes,” Lucy said drily, which showed how much fun it was, “Not the army but there’s still the same amount of pressure.”

 

“Yes I saw you weren’t with your father the other day when he came by the DEO.” Kara cleared her throat, “I was worried.”

 

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “You were worried?”

 

“Well I mean, I worry about everyone in this city and as far as I knew you were and-” Kara babbled as she scrambled to think of how she could act like she hadn’t known Luc stayed.

 

Lucy broke out into laughter and then smiled at her, something that made Kara’s heart beat just a little faster at how the smile seemed to be just for her, “That’s sweet.”

 

Kara made a face, “Your sister said that to me to. She says hi by the way.”

 

“You visited my sister?” Lucy sounded incredulous, a little bit of anger seeping through.

 

“Just to get to know you.” Kara held her hands up to show she hadn’t meant any harm.

 

“You could have asked.” Lucy sighed and then glanced over at her, “Why were visiting my sister to get to know me?”

 

“Um. I hadn’t seen you after that meeting and thought she might have an idea where you were.” Kara lied while internally thinking this would be much easier if she could just tell Lucy her secret identity and they could get to know each other that way.

 

“I see.” Lucy nodded her head slowly, considering something. “Surprised James didn’t tell you I was here, you two are close.” There was something of an undercurrent of jealousy that made Kara blink in surprise when she realized it was that James was close to _Supergirl_.

 

“We are.” Kara said, “But I could use some more friends,” She smiled at Lucy softly.

 

Lucy began to grin and then took a seat at the table that’d been set out on the balcony, gesturing to the other chair.

 

“So,” Kara took the seat and looked over at Lucy, “Tell me about yourself.”

 

She stayed up for most of the night on the CatCo balcony, talking to Lucy about the latest alien threats in the city and listening as Lucy told her about growing up as an army brat and under the shadow of Lois Lane, intrepid reporter.

 

She only fled the scene when Cat showed up to grab a file and spotted them on the balcony, shooting Lucy an apologetic grin while Lucy prepared to be grilled on what she and Supergirl had discussed.

 

~~

 

The next morning Kara dropped off Cat’s coffee and then made her way to Lucy’s office, another coffee in her hand.

 

“Good morning,” She said, perhaps a little too chipper as Lucy yawned and waved her in.

 

She set the coffee on the desk with a smile.

 

“You got me coffee?” Lucy asked, surprised and Kara shrugged.

 

“James said you were here late,” Kara made a mental note to ask James to back her up and also bring him a coffee in appreciation, “I thought you could use it.”

 

“Thanks,” Lucy said, pulling the coffee towards her and taking an appreciative sip. Kara turned to leave but stopped when Lucy called her name. “Did you want to get lunch today? My treat this time. I just think I could use a break from the office by the time this morning is done.”

 

Kara grinned widely, “Lunch sounds great, there’s a sandwich place that’s really good just down the street.”

 

Lucy tipped the coffee cup towards Kara in agreement, “Perfect.”

 

Kara left with a bit of a spring her step, looking forward to that moment of the day.

 

~~

 

“I know that face,” Alex didn’t even bother saying hello when Kara opened the door to greet her for game night, “That’s your enamored face, same kind you got when you discovered ice cream.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara sniffed and turned away to hide her grin. “Lucy’s joining us tonight by the way, you don’t mind if I team up with her for the game right? Unless you want to.” Kara finished quickly, crossing her fingers in hopes Alex wouldn’t say yes.

 

“Uh hunh,” Alex said, crossing her arms, “I see where this is going.”

 

“I’m just being nice.” Kara assured her, “She doesn’t know that many people in the city.”

 

“She knows Supergirl. How was that late night talk the other day?” Alex teased and Kara tried not to flush.

 

She was saved from answering that by the knock on her door.

 

“Oh look, everybody’s here,” Kara said when she pulled open the door to see James, Winn, and Lucy, “Welcome guys, come on.”

 

James and Winn stepped in without hesitation, knowing their way around the place but Lucy stayed at the door side, holding something out in her hands.

 

“James said you’d like this more than wine or something.” It was a bucket of chocolate ice cream and Kara tried not to crow in delight.

 

“He’s right, but you didn’t have to get me a gift.” Kara said, taking it from Lucy when she pushed it towards her more.

 

“Consider it a thank you for this.” Lucy replied and smiled at her.

 

“You know you can come in.” Alex called out to them, “Not just stand at the door smiling at each other…” She grinned when Kara shot her a look.

 

“Come on,” Kara grabbed Lucy’s hand, “You’re on my team.” She led her to the couch and waited for her to sit before scurrying away to put the ice cream in the freezer and wondering back, sitting close next to Lucy on the couch.

 

They stayed that way all night, pressed up against each other even though they could have moved away, even when they lost the game to Alex.

 

~~

 

Life in National City went on and on nights where there weren’t attacks by prisoners or other things Kara found herself finding Lucy at CatCo, dressed as Supergirl and talking to her about their day to day lives.

 

It was nice, since Lucy didn’t bat an eye at ‘this alien had twelve tentacles on his face’ and understood Kara’s efforts.

 

Supergirl’s efforts, she corrected herself to think more and more.

 

But during the day Kara was often going out with Lucy, talking about their jobs and lives and Kara had enthusiastically promised to take her to the next Hay Fair when Lucy had brought up small towns and having never been to one. She had merely grinned, not making fun of Kara for the place she had lived in and said she looked forward to it.

 

It was beginning to drive her insane, the back and forth, pretending she didn’t know one thing about Lucy during the day that she did at night and vice versa.

 

When Hank turned out to be an alien too Kara tentatively found him and asked if he believed in soulmates.

 

“I believe the humans do whole heartedly,” Hank – J’onn – said and then stared at her too knowingly so she mumbled something about meeting Lucy and fled.

 

“You can’t keep doing this.” Alex told her the next day, flopping on the couch next to Kara. “You should tell her.”

 

Kara peeked up at Alex from the cushion she was hugging aggressively, “I can? Hank will let me?”

 

Alex hesitated a little and then patted Kara on the shoulder, “I’ll deal with him. Just be happy Kara.” She pulled Kara into a hug that Kara returned easily, thinking how nice it was to have a sister.

 

~~

 

“I have something to show you.” Kara said, her heart racing faster than she felt even she could run.

 

Lucy frowned, hearing the seriousness in her voice and reached out to rest the back of her hand on Kara’s cheek.

 

“Are you sick? Kara, is everything all right?”

 

“It’s fine,” Kara breathed out, taking a step back, “Just, come with me.”

 

The elevator ride to the roof felt like an eternity and fidgeted the whole time, hoping Lucy wouldn’t take this badly.

 

“Okay, what is it?” Lucy looked around the roof patiently and then back towards Kara.

 

“This,” Kara speed ran down and changed into her Supergirl uniform, flying back to the roof in a flash.

 

Lucy was frozen, staring at her.

 

“I wanted to tell you a while ago but it’s a pretty big secret,” Kara began to explain, “And…and it wasn’t fair to you that you didn’t know.” She floated in front of Lucy, gently setting down and then continuing, “Because, and I hope it’s not just me, I thought there might be something between us.”

 

She looked at Lucy hopefully, waiting for her response.

 

“I told you about my mark,” Lucy finally said softly, looking hurt and a little guarded.

 

“I know, and that’s why it wasn’t fair that you didn’t know because you deserve to.” Kara closed her eyes, “And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

 

A hand touching her wrist made her open her eyes again, Lucy was staring at her with a scrutiny she hadn’t seen before.

 

“Why did you chose to tell me?” Lucy asked.

 

Kara took another breath, “Because I think we’re soulmates.”

 

“Kryptonians don’t have soulmates.” Lucy sounded like she was repeating back the words of someone else.

 

“But we can still love anyway.” Kara said softly, meeting Lucy’s eyes.

 

She could see the hesitation and hope in equal measure, an internal debate going on in Lucy’s head and she kept quiet, letting her decide.

 

“I waited a long time.” Lucy finally said, sighing and ducking her head but looking back at Kara with a smile.

 

“I think I did too.” Kara replied and smiled back.

 

~~

 

“Your girlfriend is here.” Alex jerked her head towards the entrance of the DEO, smirking.

 

Kara stuck her tongue out and raced down the halls, skidding to a stop in front of Lucy.

 

“Hi,” She said and leaned in to kiss Lucy with an ease that had grown between them.

 

“Hi yourself,” Lucy grinned, running a hand through her hair and her sleeve pulled down just enough for Kara to spot her soulmate mark, undoubtedly the symbol of the House of El.

 

“Oh it’s still me good,” She grinned dopily, leaning in to kiss Lucy again.

 

“It always will be,” Lucy shook her head slightly in bemusement before she kissed Kara back.


End file.
